No basta
by Karamelo with a K
Summary: Naruto se encuentra triste y decepcionado, porque al contar a su novia Hinata sobre su prisionero, no esperaba que ella lo rechazara y terminara su relación.
1. Tristeza

**Disclaimer: **Como todos saben, Naruto no pertenece a mí, sino a Kishimoto.

**Summary: **Naruto se encuentra triste y decepcionado, porque al contar a su novia Hinata sobre su prisionero, no esperaba que ella lo rechazara y terminara su relación.

* * *

Hubo muchas cosas que no le pudo decir, secretos que contar, alegrías para reír. Pero ella se fue, y él no podía comprenderla.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿A dónde has ido? ¿Por qué me has dejado?_

Un ninja rubio se encontraba sentado en lo más alto del monumento a los Hokages, pensando en aquella kunoichi que lo había abandonado.

_Todo se acabó incluso antes de que empezara. No quisiste conocer mi verdadera forma de ser por temor de encontrar un demonio que acabe tu felicidad, te alejaste de mí sin pensar que también me hace daño._

Naruto pensaba que si le decía lo que en realidad era, si le confesaba que el demonio del zorro vivía dentro de él, compartiendo su vida, ella lo interpretaría como la gran confianza que le tenía. Pero nunca pensó que alguien tan dulce como su tierna Hinata se atrevería a huir de esa manera.

_Es cierto, no soy como tú. En mis ojos solo se ve la soledad de años que pasé sin nadie que se preocupara por mí._

Sabía muy bien que en cierta manera ella tenía razón. Él no era un humano normal, o acaso ¿es normal ser el carcelero de un demonio? Pero, él no tiene la culpa ¿verdad? Él no es el responsable de _eso_ por lo que la gente de la aldea lo dejaba solo. Después de todo, Naruto solamente deseaba la aceptación de las personas y el cariño de Hinata.

_Mis labios sirven únicamente para dejarte saborear mis amargos recuerdos y mis frías manos te hieren con un simple roce. No me amas, nunca lo has hecho._

Después de ese único beso suyo, de aquellas sutiles caricias que lo llevaban tan alto en el firmamento, Hinata lo abandonó. Se dio cuenta muy tarde de que no era amor lo que sentía por él.

_Yo no puedo vivir un instante más sin tenerte conmigo._

El joven de ojos azules lloraba amargamente, no le importaba si alguien le veía, ya nada importaba sin ella, sin su único amor, que no notó antes por culpa de sus niñerías y jugarretas.

_Siento el aire escapándose de mi cuerpo, mi alma desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad de la noche._

Naruto vio el cielo llenarse de tonos naranjas y rojizos, anunciando que el anochecer pronto haría su presencia. Por un momento creyó que su vida estaba terminando al sentir que no podía respirar.

_No era broma al decir que moriría si no te tengo._

¿Cómo fue que pensó en acabar con su vida? Ni él lo sabía, pero tampoco quería terminar su existencia de una manera denigrante. ¿Qué pasó con el siempre alegre Naruto?

_¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?_

Tal vez si ella regresara, si tan solo pudiera volver a verla y aclarar que el demonio estaba sellado… Quizás lo podría perdonar.

_¿Me dejaras estar a tu lado?_

Incluso podría dejar que permaneciera junto a ella, acompañándola en sus vivencias, seguramente más felices que las de él.

_Aunque sea simplemente como un recuerdo de lo que nunca existió,_porque no fue cierto… _un pasado que no ocurrió,_no hay una historia tras ellos… _un presente que no sucede,_ella no quiere verlo cerca… _Un futuro perdido,_no hay destino escrito para ellos…_que no pasará._

Y ahora sólo quedaba un final para su cuento: _Ella no volverá. Un quizás no fue suficiente. Querer, soñar, desear… No basta._

* * *

Hola a los que quieran leer. Es mi primer fic, así que les pido que me ayuden a mejorar dejando sus comentarios en un review. Ah, y si alguien quisiera ser mi beta en un Gaahina, por favor aviseme, que no se muy bien de esta página.


	2. Arrepentimiento

Aquí la continuación del fic. Disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo.

* * *

_Las cosas no son como lo pensé. Junto a ti no tendré una vida fácil llena de alegría y felicidad._

Hinata no entendía como era posible que su Naruto tuviera a esa cosa dentro de su cuerpo, pero sabía que mientras el peligro del demonio de nueve colas existiera, ella no sería feliz al lado del rubio. El miedo era mucho y no la dejaba continuar su vida.

_La luna me mira y se burla de mis sentimientos. La confusión está tan aferrada a mí que no puedo escaparme de sus manos._

Huyó de su novio como quien huye de un criminal, de un maleante… De un asesino a sangre fría que mata sólo por placer. Pero acaso ¿no es ese demonio un asesino? ¿No fue él, el culpable de la muerte de muchos inocentes, hace años?

_Tu aroma me embriaga, me llena de vida y me inunda de amor. Pero ¿los demonios aman? Gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer sobre mí, al tiempo que mil sentimientos surgen de mi alma y me hacen recordar tus ojos llenos de dolor al decirme tu secreto._

La Hyuuga seguía caminando por los jardines de la mansión, derramando silenciosas lágrimas de arrepentimiento. La lluvia borraba el camino que tomaban las saladas gotas de agua que caían de sus ojos perlados.

_Naruto, ¿por qué tú? Hoy no se mira el cielo, no se ve ese lugar al que me transportaste con tus dulces besos, que en ese momento sabían a soledad e impotencia._

Sus gritos empezaron a silenciar el armonioso sonido de la lluvia. Ella, la que nunca gritaba, la sumisa niña que obedecía y callaba sus sentimientos, hoy desgarraba la noche con sus lamentos. ¿Qué pasó con la Hinata tierna e inocente?

_¿Es tarde para nosotros? ¿Te perdí, acaso, por una idiotez? No se de qué manera te podría decir que lo siento, no encuentro como decir que sin ti la vida no es nada._

Hinata se sentó en una pequeña banca de piedra, donde una vez, su ahora ex-novio le regaló una rosa nívea. Los recuerdos llenaron su ya abrumada mente, y acabaron con su autocontrol.

_Puedo llorar, puedo lamentarme, puedo gritar, porque soy humana. Pero, ¿tú qué eres? La fría noche me deja sola. No quiero ver el amanecer, oculto entre nubes. No quiero vivir una vida rodeada de desdicha y soledad._

El día llega, y la ojiperla no pudo dormir, porque se sentía desfallecer de tristeza al saber que por un miedo infundado lastimó al amor de su vida.

_¿Me perdonarás algún día? ¿Confiarás en mí de nuevo?_

Ahora sabe lo que él sintió al estar solo tanto tiempo. Hoy puede sentir el dolor de herir a alguien de esa manera. Porque no es fácil, seguir con tu vida después de decepcionar a alguien.

_Si la existencia acaba, ¿el dolor se va? Si termino con mi vida, ¿no sufriré?_

Una vida más que desea ser terminada. Hinata piensa en no sentir dolor, pero el amor que siente dura más allá de la muerte, y si el amor perdura, el martirio no tendrá fin.

_Iré a buscarte y te pediré perdón. Suplicaré si es necesario para que me dejes estar contigo, a tu lado._

Y la pelinegra no sabía que el rubio se resignaba. Y él no sabía, que su eterno amor, lo seguía amando.

_Daré todo para que entiendas que nunca quise lastimarte. Pediré al sol, que jamás opaque tu luz; diré a la noche, que no oscurezca tu vida._

Arrepentimiento. Era lo que se podía apreciar en su mirada, lo único que reflejaban sus perlados ojos.

_Ahora, mi alma se pregunta, ¿bastará todo mi amor para poder amarte?_

* * *

Dejen sus críticas y comentarios. La próxima semana (miércoles), subo el último capítulo.


	3. La bella y la bestia

**A**quí está el último capítulo de mi historia. Ya me dijeron que es confusa la forma en que están las preguntas jaja, pero es mi forma de narrar, que espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.

* * *

La bella y la bestia

Dos almas perdidas en la oscuridad de sus cuerpos, buscando liberarse de ataduras terrenas. Hinata y Naruto pensando en su miseria, en su tristeza y en su miedo. La bestia, él, deseando no ser un demonio; ella, la bella, no queriendo estar con alguien tan diabólico. El sol colorea las nubes de rojo. Ese dulce atardecer en que pudieron estar juntos los hace añorar al otro. Los dos están sedientos de amor y aceptación. Él encontró el amor en ella, pero no la aceptación. Ella perdió ambas cosas cuando decidió dejarlo solo. ¿Decir _lo siento_ es suficiente?

* * *

Su decisión estaba tomada: caminaría hasta llegar a él y le diría que se había equivocado. Le pediría perdón y prometería estar con él siempre.

_¿Bastará con pedirte perdón? ¿Una promesa de eternidad ayudaría? _

Muchas veces ella había sentido el rechazo de las personas que creyó que la amaban y le dolió. El sólo saber que los que valen mucho para ti no te aprecian, hiere como una espada atravesando tu corazón. Los Hyuuga raramente la trataban con cariño, y ella pudo vivir con eso. Naruto nunca tuvo a alguien a su lado, y él existió a pesar de todo. ¿Sería lo mismo?

_¿Sentiste eso, Naruto, cuando te rechacé de esa manera? ¿También tú viviste por mi culpa lo que tanto lamento haber sufrido? Tengo miedo, Naruto-kun, de pensar que no podrías perdonarme si te dijera que lo siento._

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Miró la kunai que estaba en su mano y maldijo en un susurro. Sus pensamientos no ayudaban en nada a tranquilizarlo.

_Nunca había deseado morir como ahora. Ni siquiera me reconozco. ¿Tanto me dañaste, Hinata, que ahora no quiero seguir viviendo?_

Cerró sus ojos azules y recordó cómo vivía de niño, solo en su departamento, sin nadie que lo guiara ni lo ayudara a encontrar su destino. Pensó que con Hinata las cosas cambiarían: ella lo aceptaría y lo apoyaría siempre, y él la amaría por toda la eternidad. Ella no sabía lo que era amar de verdad, ¿o sí? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué no lo comprendió?

_Hinata, si tan sólo hubieras tomado las cosas de otra forma… Si hubieras entendido que te amo, y que el maldito demonio no va a liberarse, ¿estarías conmigo?_

* * *

Hinata salió corriendo de su casa, tan rápido que nadie pudo detenerla, aunque en realidad a nadie le importara esa pobre chiquilla.

_Naruto-kun, perdóname, por favor perdóname._

En su mente sólo estaban esas palabras, y en su alma, el amor que sentía por el rubio crecía a medida que el egoísmo desaparecía. Sabía que Naruto estaba en el pequeño bosque atrás de la academia: era su lugar favorito para desahogarse, ya fuera entrenando fuertemente, o llorando sin que nadie lo viera. La chica de ojos perla seguía corriendo, sin notar que el sol se había ido y que la luna no había llegado. Desesperación era la palabra que más representaba sus emociones. Miedo, era lo que reflejaban sus sentimientos. En cuanto sintió que su vida se terminaba, comprendió lo que Naruto hacía. No supo cómo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero ella debía detenerlo.

_Naruto-kun, no valgo la pena, ¿de verdad haces esto por que te lastimé?_

* * *

Naruto no pudo soportarlo más. Como en un trance, levantó frente a sus ojos el arma que poseía.

_Hinata-chan, si no me amas, no tiene sentido vivir._

Con demasiada fuerza, clavó en su abdomen la kunai: dolía. Pero no lo suficiente. Sacó el arma de su cuerpo y volvió a arremeter contra el mismo. Escuchaba en su mente al zorro, gritando, prácticamente suplicándole que se detuviera y maldiciéndolo por ser tan débil. ¿Qué más daba un estúpido demonio que acabó con el amor que Hinata tenía por él? Vio que la herida empezaba a sanar con inusitada rapidez y se sintió frustrado: el Kyuubi no quería desaparecer del mundo de los vivos, y para eso tenía que salvarlo. Naruto quería morir, ¡pero ese demonio no entendía nada!

_Maldito zorro. Si no estuvieras en mí, nada de esto estaría pasando._

* * *

Hinata se quedó petrificada. Había llegado a un pequeño claro en el bosque y vio a Naruto arrodillado, con sangre alrededor. No tardó en darse cuenta de que el rubio sostenía una kunai en su mano.

— ¡Naruto-kun!— Gritó Hinata sin darse cuenta. Corrió al lado de Naruto y comenzó a curarlo, notando que sus heridas se cerraban demasiado rápido a pesar de ser muy profundas.

—Hi-hinata-chan—El ojiazul estaba visiblemente confundido, ¿Qué Hinata no debería estar en su casa, feliz de no tenerlo a él cerca? —. ¿Qué haces?

—Cu-curándote, Naruto-kun. No debiste hacer e-eso—Contestó la pelinegra, feliz de haber llegado a tiempo—. Ahora, quédate quieto y no hables hasta que ter-termine de sanarte. No quiero que te pase nada.

Naruto se alegró por la última frase, pero aún así se sentía lastimado por la ojiperla. Se suponía que debía estar eufórico por tenerla a su lado, diciéndole que no quería verlo mal, curando las heridas que él mismo se había provocado… Pero no era así. Él sufrió mucho cuando Hinata lo dejó y sabía que siempre sería así, no dejaría de sufrir de un momento a otro.

Hinata quería decirle lo mucho que sentía haberlo lastimado, quería que supiera cuánto lamentaba sus palabras, pero no podía hablar. Nuevamente el miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto no la perdonaba? ¿Si Naruto la rechazaba, como ella había hecho con él? Empezó a sollozar levemente, al tiempo que una delicada brisa se hizo presente. Ella no podría vivir sin él. No soportaría no tenerlo cerca. No aguantaría el saber que el amor que le tenía estaba extinto, terminado por sus propias palabras.

—Naruto-kun— Hinata se decidió a hablar cuando le pareció que las heridas ya no eran de gravedad. Lo miró a los ojos y continúo—, por favor, perdóname. Tú sabes que te amo, no puedo dejar de amarte. Y no me importa que seas el carcelero de un demonio. Tú eres tú y eso es suficiente para mí… Por favor—se detuvo para mirar al rubio, que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra suya, mirándola con una mezcla de dulzura, amor y… ¿desconfianza? —, dime que me perdonas y que me dejarás estar contigo.

El Uzumaki estaba feliz, pero no podía confiar en ella completamente. Los dos días más largos de su vida le hicieron pensar que tal vez ella nunca lo había amado y ahora ahí estaban los dos. Él trató de suicidarse, quiso escapar de la realidad y ella lo detuvo, y le pidió perdón. Lágrimas se veían en los ojos de ambos, siendo Hinata la primera en derrumbarse y dejar que corrieran libremente pos su cara.

—No basta, Hinata-chan, que me pidas perdón—Naruto no podía creer que esas fueran sus palabras ante la petición de perdón de la mujer que amaba, pero siguió de todas formas, porque eso era lo que le decía su corazón—, me lastimaste como nadie lo había hecho, y las palabras no son suficientes.

—Entonces déjame demostrarte que te amo y que en verdad lamento haberte lastimado—La Hyuuga se congeló al sentir la mirada triste de su único amor, sin embargo no dejó que eso la detuviera—, pero no quiero estar sin ti, no puedo vivir si no te tengo. Me di cuenta muy tarde que tú no eres un demonio. Perdóname por temerte, perdóname por huir así de ti…

—Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera, Hinata-chan— Dijo Naruto sonriendole con cariño.

Ella se alegró como nunca antes en su vida y abrazó al carcelero del Kyuubi. Los brazos de él rodearon el cuerpo frágil de la pelinegra con amor y con miedo de soltarla y que ella se volviera a ir. Él no quería perderla de nuevo. Su corazón le decía que ella no lo merecía, que lo traicionó de la peor forma por un error que no era suyo y que probablemente lo volvería a hacer. Pero no quiso escuchar a su corazón y la abrazó, sin importarle ya nada de lo que ella hizo. Ella sabía que no era suficiente para él, pero no le importó mientras lo tuviera cerca, con ella… Los dos se habían dado cuenta de que el amor que se tenían seguía ahí, dentro de ellos, pero la confianza que un día se tuvieron estaba resquebrajada por sus acciones. ¿Entonces por qué se sentían dichosos?

* * *

Mil estrellas los vieron esa noche, sobre la sangre del rubio, y delicadas nubes cubriendo de vez en cuando la visión de la luna. Su amor sellado de la forma más pura, con miedo y amor, inocencia y cariño, sonrisas y miradas… Los dos egoístas dejando atrás sus temores, sus dudas, su culpabilidad. Ya nada importaba para ellos. Si el mundo se caía en pedazos, si Orochimaru atacaba Konoha, si la Hokage decidía emborracharse con sake, a ellos no les importaba. Nada sería igual para esos dos, la bella y la bestia: porque ella era la bella, la heredera de su clan y el la bestia, el demonio de la aldea. ¿Basta el amor para que dos personas tan distintas puedan ser felices?

_

* * *

_**¿Y **bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Me fue difícil el hacer un final "feliz", pero ahí está. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :D. ¡Se cuidan!


End file.
